


It's your birthday, Law!

by COTZO, Pora19



Series: Zoro, Sanji, Law birthdays [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Law's birthday, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pora19/pseuds/Pora19
Summary: It's Law's birthday and everybody wants to wish him Happy Birthday but Zoro and Sanji have a special gift.





	It's your birthday, Law!

**Author's Note:**

> So Pora and I found out that today is Law's birthday and guess what, she drew and I wrote and we hope you enjoy it

Law was still in bed in his room in the submarine when noises woke him up and attracted his attention. What was happening at this god forsaken hour? The door was suddenly knocked on the wall and Luffy jumped on his bed, encircling him with his arms and legs.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….. Happy birthday Tarao!”

Huh, yeah it was his birthday. He forgot so he was really shocked at first. Everyone, his crew and the Strawhats, were in his doorway giggling. Then it came the big surprise, Sanji entered with a big cake (were there ten layers?) and everyone started singing, including Luffy in his ear. He never expected that. Yeah they got well together after the fight with Doflamingo, maybe with some of them better than he should, he never associated with anyone in general so it bugged him a little but he didn’t let it show. The fact that they came from god knows where on the Grand Line just for his birthday made him mellower. The party lasted all day long and it was great.

At diner Sanji had already prepared food for everybody and a special plate for him, with rice and what seemed all the types of fishes of the seas. After finishing it with great pleasure Law followed the cook in the kitchen.

“Have you found All Blue, mr. Blackleg?”

He could not stop himself from asking.

“Ha, ha, no but we’ve been preparing for your birthday for a while. You know we have the aquarium so when we fished something special we kept it there for when I would cook for you. And I thought we passed the mister line, don’t you think?”

His laugh was crystalline but Sanji had that look in his eyes, that dangerous look which reminded him of all the things they did together. Law frowned a little but swallowed hard.

“That was so long ago mr… Sanji.”

“Did you maybe forget? Is your memory so fickle?”  
The blonde approached him slowly while looking directly in his eyes. He never could not look at those blue orbs, so pretty and full of live.

“Not at all but …”

Sanji licked his lips and Law’s breath was a little faster. He felt his heart beating in a hurried rhythm and his body was just a bit shaking.

“Good to know. But even if you forgot … I and Zoro have a different gift for you. Tonight all your crew will sleep on the Sunny, we made proper arrangements.”

“And where will I sleep?”

Someone entered the kitchen silently and he didn’t hear him until he spoke.

“So you think you will sleep tonight?”

The thick, almost lazy voice was from the doorway, and it was Zoro’s.

If he didn’t know better he would have said that he was in trouble, cornered by two very strong man in the kitchen, each one coming at him from both sides. But he did know better, and he was in trouble but the kind that you want to be in, a very sexy, sensual trouble, and his jeans were suddenly too tight. Zoro took him by his hand and Sanji pushed him from the back, both men dragging him to his sub.  
There were two big reasons why the boys have chosen the submarine and not the Sunny: one was that no one could enter from outside if they locked the main entrance, so no one could hear anything, or see, and the things they will do were not to be seen, and the second reason was that Law had a pretty interesting room there, his room had a big bed, one that was full of pillows and cushions, soft and really good to rest, and if things worked the way they should, Law will really need the rest.

From previous meetings, the only two persons who knew about them were Nami and Penguin, who both were unfortunate enough to have caught all three of them in the act. Nami was ok, she kinda knew that Sanji and Zoro were in a relationship of a kind, even though you could have said they were hating each other the way they were fighting by the day, but at night things changed, things became hot and sweaty, and even though they would never recognize, they were faithful to each other and the relationship was not only physical. But the moment Law came to the Sunny, asking for help, oh well, it couldn’t be avoided. Law was HOT, and the boys both wanted a piece of him so when Law caught them in the bathroom doing the deed, it opened some gates.

Coming back to the present, Law found himself in his room, the boys slowly touching him and getting him in the mood. He had drunk a little so it was easy to just let go. Sanji undressed him of his shirt and stole his hat while Zoro kept his hand together and if it was anyone else he would have fled but they were the two people who he could trust his life. Sanji got his hands in a soft band, tying them with a big bow. He closed his eyes and let the boys do whatever they wanted with him.

Zoro let his arms go and undressed Sanji of his shirt, letting his tie on, and kissed him slowly. The mood was good and the things were getting hot, Sanji touched his face, neck and shoulders, causing a downslide on Zoro’s kimono. Law was watching it all and almost drooled.

“Fuck I forgot how sexy you two are.”

“Zoro, I think we are not including the most important person here.”

“Hmm.”

With a grunt Zoro approached Law and put a hand on his front, slowly touching, while he licked his ear slowly. Sanji was there besides Law also and bit Law of his cheek. They both knew the man had a little pain kink, and loved to be manhandled. Law closed his eyes and smiled. HE would be good taken cared of this night.

Zoro was slowly licking lower, getting to the neck and kissing, licking, sucking softly. Sanji was biting him on the other part of his neck and the feeling was overwhelming. Law growled while feeling his knees dropping a little. While Zoro was slow, kind, touching and kissing, Sanji was harsh, teeth and scratches, the perfect combination, fully in sync with each other.  
Law felt Zoro get at his back, sustaining him and caressing, kissing and licking, Sanji was in front biting and sucking till he got all his hearts filled with marks. It was harder to breathe, harder to sit on his damn two legs and it was too little and too much at the same time. They got him out of his pants and put him on the bed. Law didn’t know anymore where was left and right, up or down, so when he was lifted on his knees with Sanji under him and Zoro behind him, he just let it happen, but he really felt what was going on when Sanji got his pulsing member in his mouth and Zoro started rimming him. It was filthy and his doctor brain told him it was not really ok but his brain was shut down and the loudest moans, almost yells, could be heard from Law. Everything has hot and wet, his member was engulfed in Sanji’s mouth, sucked and swallowed, while his back was licked, wetted and sucked, and he thought it could not feel and better but the moment Zoro’s tongue entered him and licked him from inside he could not hold any more and screamed while releasing his load in Sanji’s mouth and throat, the man swallowing all of it and asking for more. They let him in the bed, let him breathe for a little while touching each other, and giving Law a show. Zoro sucked Sanji’s mouth and tasted Law’s essence, undressed and sat in front of the trembling man.

“Law, we are your servants tonight, so tell us what do you want?”

“Sanji …Zoro …I …”

“What do you want baby? Anything you want!”

“I want to feel you two!”

“How do you want us Law?”

“I want Zoro to fuck me and I will fuck you Sanji, how about it?”

“As you wish.”

Zoro was behind him faster than possible, the man was really horny, he had two gorgeous men in the same bad with him, and he was enjoying it. Sanji crawled until he was facing Law and kissed him hard. Zoro got the lube and slicked both his hands, maniacally smiling.  
He touched both men, getting right to the men’s sensitive areas. He felt powerful, he loved that sensation, having both men at his mercy. HE circled their holes, and then pushed. Sanji was easy, they did it that morning, before arriving at Law’s location, so he was ready and pulsing but Law was not. He didn’t want to think that Law stopped sexual relationships after leaving from the Sunny but it was possible. Zoro was really paying attention not to hurt the man, while Sanji was caressing him.

“Shhh baby, it’s ok, you’re with us, relax gorgeous, relax. That’s it, you can do it!”

It was so hot, Zoro felt his member pulsing, so close to coming it was mind numbing. Finally he entered Law also so he got to fingering and searching. He hasn’t forgotten his prostate location so it was pretty simple to make both men moan at the same time. One finger turned into two, and two into three and he was himself almost there. The heat, the moaning, the kissing, it was all too much. HE took the liquid again and first pumped Law’s dick. The man moved his hips in a daze, it was hard to let go and not to make the man come again. HE slicked himself and got ready. Sanji was sighing while Law entered him, closing his arms and legs like a little monkey. He was sweaty and had his eyes closed, and Zoro gulped hard. He was so not gonna last. Law breathed hard, tried stopping the moaning and Sanji’s hips from moving.

“Baby please wait a moment. Please or else I am gonna come so hard.”

“And? What’s wrong?”

“Zoro is not here yet babe. Please, just a little more.”

Zoro saw this as his moment, approached law from behind and entered the man.

Law was almost crying, because he was already yelling. It was all too good, too crowded and not enough. Sanji and Zoro kissed on his shoulder and looked at him.

“Are you ready birthday boy?”

“Yes … no ….”

“Good!”

Zoro was grinning and Sanji kissed him and then it was all pressure and pleasure because both men started moving at the same time and Sanji was bouncing on his dick and Zoro was pushing deep in him. He was the main point of pleasure and he felt every little stimulus, every push or pull, he could not breathe any more, he could not stop the saliva falling from his mouth on his chin and neck, he could not stop from screaming and could not stop trembling. It was too much, too much damn it. He would come and fast. He was already there, just a pull from Sanji and a push from Zoro and he came, smiling and feeling that he was losing his consciousness. It was indeed a good birthday.


End file.
